Hidden Reaction
by Rickkatefan
Summary: Dare from another site. Missing scene from the episode 'Greed'.


_Scott: Made it just like it was you and me out there. I kinda like that feeling._

After the football game which was won by the FBI and the fact that "Myrtle" was back safe and sound in the FBI offices where she belong, Scott asked to Sue in a subtle way to have a date with her. Much to Sue's surprise, she accepted and she told him to meet her in her apartment around 7. Scott Lundeen, from DEA, stood outside the door, champagne in hand. He took one more deep breath to calm himself, and knocked on the door. What he expected to see was Sue Thomas, all alone in the house. What he got was her with Lucy and Levi in the house. When Levi heard the knock, he went to tell her that her date had arrived. When she opened the door and greeted him warmly, he felt the usual breathlessness that always occurred around Sue. But Scott was used to it by now, and taking another deep breath, stepped inside the apartment and announced, "I come bearing gifts to rescue you from late-night loneliness!"

Then he noticed her. As Sue relieved him of the champagne, Scott tried to conceal his disappointment at Lucy's presence and greeted her with a nervous smile and, "Oh, hello Lucy…"

He turned to Sue, "I thought she had a plan to go out tonight." _Yes,_ he thought to himself.

Lucy, being generous as usual, felt she was a bit unwanted but it was no big deal. It was for a good cause. "Well, if you don't mind, I'm gonna go walk Levi. I'm sure he needs it." Levi gave a bark to Lucy, proving her statement to be correct. Walking towards the door, she gave a look to Sue that only her could know which meant "details after".

"Oh Luce, it would be nice of you. Thanks." Sue said. Returning to Scott, "You arrive just in time. Dinner is almost ready. Please have a sit. I'll be right back."

A few minutes later, Sue and Scott were eating together, nice and cozy, talking about the game and work, especially.

Meanwhile in Jack's apartment

Jack let himself into his apartment and walked through the dark rooms, dropping his keys on the counter as he passed. He automatically picked up the remote and turned the TV on to be some form of company as he moved into the bedroom to change out of his suit and into a pair of jeans.

Going back to the main part of the apartment, he unpacked the food he'd bought, grabbed a beer, and sat down on the sofa. "Well," he whispered to the screen as he made himself comfortable, "looks like it's just you and me." After a little while, nothing could hold his interests anymore so he decided to take a drive. He climbed up into his car and begin his drive. He didn't know where to go but 30 minutes later, he arrived in front of Sue's building. He didn't know how he got there but might as well take a chance to see if she's there.

So he got out and went to Sue's door. Hearing a knock at the door, Scott signed **door** and asked Sue if she had invited someone else here or she was waiting for someone. She told him no and went to answer the door wondering who might that be.

Opening the door, Sue was very surprised to see him there but glad too. Lost in his musings, and bewitched by the effect of the moonlight on the already beautiful Sue, he gave in to his desires and moved to stand right behind her, and without thinking, wrapped his arms around her waist. Only then did he realize what he had done, and grimaced, preparing himself for the onslaught.

"Hello, Jack," she said dryly.

And to make matters worse, Sue had just turned around in his arms and now found herself in an altogether more compromising position than she'd previously been in.

Jack's face was inches from hers and their bodies were pressed together in some of the most inappropriate places. The situation wasn't helped by the fact that she was essentially trapped, pinned between his chest and the wall behind her. The only way to relieve the bodily contact was to rest on the wall or forward into the bliss of… wait a minute! What was that? That thought had no business in her head!

And already she could see a bemused expression spread across his face at the array of emotions displayed on hers. So, reigning in her inner floozy, Sue composed her features and steeled herself to berate him for taking liberties with her person. "What are you doing?" Suddenly finding herself wondering what to do with her hands, she rested them on his arms. She didn't realize it, but she was already tilting her head up to meet his. Jack gave a small, enigmatic smile and, pulling her closer to him, whispered, "This." With that he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was slow, tender and very, very sweet. He held her close, trying to convey all his thoughts and feelings with that one gentle kiss.

"I'm trying to tell you whatever you're ready to hear." She caught her breath at that one. Whatever she wanted to hear? Whatever? What did she want to hear from Jack? She couldn't say. At that moment, she was so confused about her feelings that she didn't know which way was up. But one thing shone through the muddle of her thoughts, like a beacon of hope: Jack. Whatever she was feeling, whatever the ramifications, she knew there was something special about him. A part of her had always known it. And she knew that she had really enjoyed that kiss. So, she took a deep breath to calm herself and said the only thing she could say. "Jack… I don't know what I'm feeling right now. I'm so confused… but there's one thing I know. Right now… I'm ready to allow you some more debt repayment like that in the near future." At this his face lit up, and she added, a tiny bit shyly, "And you can teach me a little more about that kiss. But remember -- no multiple tongues."

"I told you, there was no tongue involved. You must have dreamed it."

"Are you insinuating that I dream about you, flyboy?" And they were off, filling the kitchen with some more of that banter that they both loved so much, soon to be silenced by a little more debt repayment.

Scott thought that it was taking a long time with her visitor so he decided what took ker so long. Going to the doors, he knew now why it was taking so long. He understood then and there that He wasn't THE ONE for her. Jack will always have a special place in her heart.


End file.
